The Doggies' Stories Birthday Party
The Doggies' Stories Birthday Party is an annual Easter block airing on Piggy TV dedicated to the airing of films broadcasted on the regular Piggy Theater block on the channel, besides also featuring segments hosted by the Doggie Family and the Pussycat Brothers from The Doggies narrating the films as if they were stories. Films broadcasted *''Peter Pan'' and Peter Pan II: Return to NeverLand (both films are told as a complete story; narrated by George) *''Trolls'' (narrated by Jillian) *''Anastasia'' (narrated by Sarah) *''Charlotte's Web'' (classic version; narrated by Robbie) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (narrated by Linda) *''Storks'' (narrated by Kevin and Wendy) *''Pinocchio'' (narrated by Robbie) *''Cinderella'' (classic version; reserved) *''Aladdin'' (classic version; reserved) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (classic version; narrated by Robbie) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (reserved) *''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' (reserved) *''The Little Mermaid'' (reserved) *''An American Tail'' (reserved) *''Rio'' (reserved) *''Thumbelina'' (narrated by Robbie) *''Annie'' (reserved) *''Brother Bear'' (reserved) *''Reilly Toons Presents: The Hood Mice Siblings'' (reserved) *(reserved) *(reserved) *''Heidi's Song'' (reserved) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (reserved) *''Tangled'' (narrated by George) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (the two segments are separated for the block, with Bongo being told in the middle and Mickey and the Beankstalk being told at the ending; Bongo is narrated by Linda, while Mickey and the Beankstalk is narrated by George) Segments Plot The Doggies and the Pussycat Brothers, acompaned by other animal characters from other cartoons such as Scrooge McDuck, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Snoopy, the Matias Pudu and Friends animal characters, SpongeBob & Patrick, Hanna-Barbera animal characters, Baby Huey, Count Duckula, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Chilly Willy and Heckle & Jeckle in live-action sequences, tell some stories (all of them being films) to a group of children in an party, with Sam Pussycat doing sassy comments throughout the stories. After the final story, Mickey and the Beankstalk, George then cheers up Bobo, who was crying about Willie the Giant's death saying that Willie was a nice giant who did not deserve to die. Just as George says that Willie is a fictional character and not real, Willie himself appears, alive and well, tearing the roof off the house. Willie inquires about Mickey Mouse's whereabouts, but George, Linda and Sam faints in shock while Kevin and Wendy tell Willie goodnight. The scene closes with Willie noticing The Brown Derby restaurant and putting it on like a hat before stomping off to find Mickey, with the HOLLYWOOD lights blinking in the background. Voice cast Child actors Trivia *The block is mainly based on the live-action segments starring Edgar Bergen and Luana Patten in Walt Disney's 1947 film Fun and Fancy Free. *Like Piggy Theater, the block is commercial-free. *Despite the live action segments, the cartoon characters remain animated. *The films are edited, removing the title cards and opening and closing credits while the narrative lines are redubed by the The Doggies voice cast (with new ones added), as well as including comments by Sam during some scenes. **When Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is aired on the block, a bunch of new scenes, which are animated recreations of scenes from the original Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory who weren't present in the Tom and Jerry remake, are added to focus on the whole story, while remaining Tom and Jerry's appearance in the story, such as: *** ** *The block is considered as a hour-long special TV film due to its long duration. *''Annie'' is the only live-action film who air in the block, to flit with the block's live-action segments. *Disney, Warner Bros., Universal, MGM and Paramount give Piggy TV permission for using the aftermentioned films, which they are credited as co-producers (through none of these companies didn't contribute any work towards the block) to the block.